The present invention relates to improvements in the field of unit-dose containers. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved ampul for containing a physiologically acceptable liquid and to a process for producing same.
Glass ampuls containing hypodermic solutions or drinkable liquids such as vitamin solutions are known. These generally consist of a small cylindrical glass vessel which is hermetically sealed to preserve its content and has either one or two elongated end portions of reduced diameter formed with a circumferencial line of weakness, depending upon the intended use. In order to dispense the content of such a glass vessel, it is necessary to sever the end portions by applying with one's fingers a breaking force adjacent the circumferential line of weakness especially provided for this purpose. As a result, the ends are often severed forming jagged edges which may cause injuries to the fingers. Glass shards are also produced during severing and these may fall into the dispensed liquid, thus contaminating same. Moreover, if a glass ampul is inadvertently dropped on a solid surface, it usually shatters into multiple glass fragments.